Lucky powers: Yutaka's arc
by songoku2006
Summary: For most of her life, Yutaka has been the weak one. But now, this has changed for her. She will experience a dramatic change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Chapter One-Super…Yutaka!

(Outside)

Close to a house stood a girl, which looked to be in grade school. But she wasn't that age; she was about sixteen years old.

Yutaka shivered at a cold breeze.

"It's so cold," muttered the pink-haired girl, rubbing her hands.

She was staying with her relatives, because of her school. She didn't mind being with them, they were an interesting bunch to be sure. She only wanted to get some fresh air.

"Oh, I'm so jealous of Patricia-san," muttered Yutaka with a sigh. She didn't mind the exchange student, she was friendly enough.

It was that…she was so much taller than her. When she should be taller for age, but for strange reason she wasn't along with her older cousin.

Yutaka looked toward the sky. She gasped at seeing a shooting star. The small teen clasped her hands together to make a wish.

"I hope it comes true," Yutaka muttered at seeing the star slowly dissipate.

Yutaka started to walk home with a smile.

Because Yutaka didn't keep a close watch on the star, she didn't notice that it broke into two pieces. One part flew over Yutaka, sprinkling a bluish light on her.

Yutaka didn't notice the light landing on her. That went into her body.

(The morning)

Yutaka started to walk up.

"That was a good sleep," Yutaka muttered while getting up from her cozy bed.

For some reason, she had a better sleep than usual. She even felt better than normal.

"It's going to be a good day," Yutaka said with a smile.

The pigtailed girl changed into some lounging clothes. It was Saturday; she even had the whole house to herself. Everyone had their own chores to do today.

Yutaka went down to the kitchen to get some food to eat. Yutaka put together a simple meal. Yutaka eat her meal in peace.

"Thanks for the meal," Yutaka muttered after finishing her food.

With a hum, the pink-haired girl collected her dishes. She put them into the sink.

However, she felt an overwhelming want to drink milk. This made Yutaka shudder, she hates milk. But, the feeling intensified.

"A little wouldn't hurt," muttered Yutaka reserved.

With reluctance, she poured herself a glass of milk. Yutaka stared at the white substance. With a gulp, she drank the liquid.

Strangely, it was soothing to drink.

"That was…refreshing," said a confused Yutaka. The last time she tried to drink milk, it didn't agree with her.

"Maybe, this will help me get taller," said a smiling Yutaka.

However, she frowned at remembering that her cousin. Konata drink milk every day and she didn't grow any. She placed the used glass in the sink.

Suddenly, the pigtailed girl felt a sensation. It felt like her body was too small for her.

"What's happening?" Yutaka exclaimed at the unknown feeling.

Yutaka fell to the ground holding her sides; she felt something was too tight on her. Yutaka started to blackout, but before she knocked out. She heard a ripping noise and with it. She felt better.

(A few minutes later)

"Oooh," Yutaka groaned while waking up. She didn't know what happened.

She was feeling so good earlier that milk must have messed her up.

"I should have known milk doesn't agree with…me," Yutaka said confused. The room started to look different.

Yutaka stood up while looking around. Seeing nothing out of place, but it looked so much…smaller.

"I've must had a bad spell," muttered Yutaka, rubbing her head. Thinking is why everything looked like this.

However, she noticed it seemed a little cooler.

"Must be from being on the f-floor!" screamed Yutaka, embarrassed at only being in her underwear.

However on a better inspection, she noticed her body changed.

"I'm so big," Yutaka muttered in disbelief at the site.

Indeed, Yutaka had changed. She was no longer a short girl, she transformed into a five-foot six girl. Her hair grew longer also. Her pigtails reached a little past her shoulders.

Yutaka felt a sense of awe at looking her own body. Her childish figure that made her groan at was gone. In its place, full breast that were pushing against a pink bra, even her pink panties with a cute rhino on back. They were almost like a throng, when they were a little bigger on her earlier.

"I-I'm so different," muttered the changed teen in awe. She even felt so much stronger, never before had she felt like this.

She sweat dropped at seeing the remains of her clothes on the floor.

"I've must have ripped them. When I transformed," muttered the girl nervously.

Luckily for her, she was alone.

"Ow," Yutaka grimaced in pain. Her bra was too tight on her.

"I've never had that problem before," replied Yutaka scratching her cheek.

She needed to change clothes, but how. Her normal clothes might be too small on her. Then an idea came to her.

"Why not," replied a smiling Yutaka.

She walked off to a room, after picking up her torn clothes.

(A little later)

"Not too bad," muttered Yutaka, dressed in different clothes.

The clothes that she put on were Patricia's. It didn't look like any of Konata's clothes would fit her. The dark grey t-shirt fit snugly on Yutaka's frame. Even the beige cargo pants were a nice fit.

"I have to shop for a new wardrobe," muttered Yutaka with a hand on her chin.

Most of her other clothes were the same size as the ones she ripped off.

"Even if this is a bit of a pain, it's a nice one," replied a smiling Yutaka.

She felt better right now, much more than before in her life.

Yutaka chucked a little at thought when she will show off her new form to everyone.

"I wonder what they will say," muttered a smiling Yutaka. She may even be taller than her older sister.

Yutaka hummed while putting her hands in the cargos pockets. She started to walk toward her room, but stopped.

"What was that noise?" Yutaka asked at hearing a strange sound.

She looked around to find the noise. She started to get her hands out of her pockets. Her hands got a little stuck.

Yutaka pulled hard to free her hands.

*RIP*

Yutaka screamed. She ripped off the cargo pants. Exposing her borrowed panties, since her other ones were too small and…she never gets to wear _adult_ _ones_. Her size makes it very hard to get them.

The ones that Yutaka had on were a deep purple. The high brief helped to show off her new long legs.

Yutaka looked at ripped cargos, trying to see why they were ripped off.

"What?" Yutaka asked at seeing they were pulled off.

From the look of things, they were just pulled off. But, she wasn't sure how that happened.

Yutaka freed her hands, not sure at what to do.

"I'm home," a voice called out.

'Oh no, Onee-chan is back!' thought a frightened Yutaka.

The pigtailed girl tried to hide the destroyed cargos. She was a bit successful.

"Hey Yu-chan, where are you?" Konata called out from the hallway.

Yutaka was nervous about meeting her cousin, but she walked toward the door.

During her walk, she felt a sensation. She didn't pay attention to it.

"I'm here Onee-chan," answered a nervous Yutaka, coming out of Patricia's room.

"Hello Yu-chan," greeted a blue-haired girl that was a little taller than Yutaka's old form.

She had a red t-shirt with jeans.

Konata raised an eyebrow at seeing Yutaka.

Yutaka quivered, nervous about being different.

"Yu-chan," Konata spoke. "Why are you wearing one of Patricia's shirts like a night gown?"

Yutaka sweat-dropped and asked, "Huh?"

"I know you want to try different fashions, but you need to make sure they fit you better," replied Konata, confused.

Yutaka tilted her head.

"Anyway, I got some creampuffs that you like. There on the table if you want any," Konata said while walking toward her home.

Yutaka watched her cousin leave.

'What is she talking about?' thought a lost Yutaka.

She looked at herself and almost screamed. She was back to normal.

The once snug t-shirt acted like gown, she was swimming it.

Yutaka blushed at feeling her underwear slipping. With haste, she went into her room.

"What happened?" muttered Yutaka, after closing the door. She knows it wasn't dream.

Sadly, she couldn't think of anything. With sigh, Yutaka dressed into her normal clothes.

Yutaka folded the borrowed clothes and placed them on the desk. Yutaka sat down, thinking about her change.

'It happened when I drink that milk. Could that have done it?' thought the pink-hair, rubbing her chin.

That made sense, but that was regular milk.

"Could my wish have been granted," Yutaka muttered remembering that she wanted to be taller.

If her wish was granted, this might fulfill it. The short teen thought about it.

"Why not and try again," replied a curious Yutaka, wanting answers.

Yutaka got up and walked toward the kitchen. She poured another glass of milk, but didn't drink it there.

She went back to her room for her test.

"Okay, before I drink it. I'm going to make sure I don't ruin anymore clothes," Yutaka said quietly.

Yutaka found the biggest clothes she had and changed into them. Indeed they were baggie on her frame.

Yutaka looked at a full length mirror while drinking the milk. Done with her drink, she placed the glass on the ground.

'Let's wait and see,' thought Yutaka, waiting for anything to happen.

After a few seconds, the sensation came back. Yutaka held her sides, but this wasn't as intense. Was it because she was ready or getting used to it.

Yutaka watched as her body changed. Her baggy clothes were becoming tighter. The changing stopped and like before, she was much taller.

Yutaka winced in pain.

"My bra is too tight," muttered the pink-haired girl. She should have known this would happen.

Yutaka reached to unhook her bra, but.

*Snap*

Her bra's strap broke from her moving.

Yutaka blushed as her…_new assets_ bounced. She grabbed them.

'That's new,' thought the transformed girl with a sweat-drop.

Yutaka let go of her assets, she started to look herself over.

"It's real. I've grown beyond my wildest dreams," muttered Yutaka in awe.

All she had to do was drink milk. She stiffened at feeling her clothes creak a little.

'It's there again,' thought a confused Yutaka. Even though her clothes were snug, she didn't understand why they rip so easy.

Yutaka hummed in thought.

"Time for a test," Yutaka muttered walking toward a table.

The table was a normal one, nothing special. Yutaka picked up the table, with one hand.

'What!?' thought Yutaka in shock. This table wasn't that heavy before her transformation, but now. It felt like it was a piece of paper.

Yutaka put down the table and walked toward her desk. She lifted the desk with surprising ease.

"Impossible," muttered Yutaka putting down the desk.

When they moved it in here, it took both her uncle and sister to move it.

"No wonder I ripped Patricia-san's clothes. I'm so strong," Yutaka muttered in awe at her new found strength.

If she was strong, she will have to be very careful. She had another thought.

"If I'm this strong, then what about my other abilities?" asked Yutaka to herself.

It made her head spin. She never felt such freedom. She always had to be careful with her weak health, but with her new power. She didn't have to worry about it.

"I need to test my strength," Yutaka muttered while pacing around her room.

There was no telling what she could do, unless she does some tests.

"There's that park with a track near-by. I could use that with my track uniform, but before that. I need to get a sports bra that will fit my new form," Yutaka planed on what to do.

She needed to know what her limits are. She looked at the time.

"There is enough time to do it. Plus, it's not going to get that hot today," Yutaka said at looking at her clock.

It was barely eleven clock.

"No time to waste," said a determined Yutaka.

She waited for her transformation to wear off, which it did after a half-hour while waiting for it. She put together the needed clothes in a backpack.

"There are my gym clothes, hopefully they will big enough," said Yutaka checking over her things.

Yutaka nodded at everything being ready.

Yutaka started walking out the house. She let her cousin know she was going out for a while.

Konata gave her a reply for a safe trip.

(Later at a park)

Yutaka looked over the place. The park had some people, but they weren't paying any attention to her. Good.

The sun didn't shine that much, there was even a cool breeze.

"Perfect," Yutaka muttered with a smile.

The short teen walked into a restroom that was empty. Yutaka changed into her P.E clothes from school. They were the biggest ones she had. Yutaka changed in an empty stall; she put on the gray sports bra that she just brought.

Yutaka sighed at how big it was, but hoped it was the right size. She only guessed her other forms size.

"Here we go," Yutaka muttered while taking out her bottled milk.

As soon it was drunk, she started to transform. Yutaka finished changing and looked at herself.

"Good, it fits me," muttered a relieved Yutaka. The sports bra did fit her perfectly.

However, her PE clothes were a little snug on her, but will do. Yutaka put on her t-shirt.

"Time for a work out," muttered the pink-haired girl with a smile.

Yutaka walked toward the track for running, she stretched. Done with her stretching, she readied to run.

She gave the place a once over, everyone had left. Good for her.

Yutaka ran with all of her might. She was so fast that a dust cloud formed behind her. She struggled to control her speed.

"I've never moved so fast like this on my own," Yutaka said in awe.

She tried to turn, but slipped. Yutaka braced for impact with a tree.

*Bam*

Yutaka did hit the tree, but didn't feel any pain. However the tree buckled, it even splinted.

"I must be tougher in this form," muttered a sweat-dropping Yutaka.

She moved away from the bruised tree. Yutaka went back to her running. This time, she took it a little slower.

After a few minutes, Yutaka got the hang of her speed with jumps.

Yutaka cried out in joy at her high jump. It was about twenty feet.

"This is so exciting!" Yutaka exclaimed while landing. She didn't seem fazed from the landing.

She felt never felt so much freedom, heck. Barley anyone could do the things she just did.

"I've become super powered," stated Yutaka while flexing her arms.

It would seem her wish did come true, but in a different way.

Unknown to the pink-haired girl, she was being watched. By a small floating camera that looked made of various pieces, but still worked pretty good.

(Another part of town)

A darkened figure watched the footage of Yutaka's exploits, with unbridled curiously.

"So that where the other part of that meteorite landed," muttered the person.

From the why the person spoke, it was female.

The mysterious female hummed while eating something, deep in thought.

Around the darkened room various parts of electronics were all around. Some were newer, some older. But, they looked thrown away. Despite that, they were being worked on.

The female hummed in thought, she had been working tirelessly. Ever since this morning, she had over whelming need to build, anything to use her mind. After getting over the shock from the all the building, she realized what happened to her.

She was hit with a radiation of sorts, it wasn't deadly. She tested for it with her newfound gift. It only bestowed intelligence on her and Yutaka; she was given a powerful body.

"It must have happened when that meteor broke in two, its radiation must change us," muttered the person.

All of her theories approved that.

She hummed while looking over the works in-progress. She may have been smart before, but now. She was a genius.

Even her prototypes were very useful and it was made from junk. She congregated them from a local scrap yard, which was every difficult. Japan is very careful with its trash.

"So what to do?" questioned the female with a sigh.

She could easy make a ton of money with her work, but she didn't need that. She was doing fine at the moment.

She stared at monitor, seeing Yutaka change back to her normal form.

"She never did like milk that much, so it's a bit unstable with her," muttered the person rubbing her chin.

For some strange reason, the radiation reacted with milk. She drinks a lot of milk to help with her growth, but it didn't pan out the way she wanted.

"I'm curious what would have happened if one of us got the full amount," muttered the female, curiously.

From what data she was able to get, it would be a strong, intellect, person. Because the meteor broke into two parts, the reactions were different.

'Now there's something to do,' thought the woman with a devious smirk. This might be answer to her problem.

She might be able to extract the meteors radiation from Yutaka, safely if possible. Also, her curiously was awakened. What would happen to a person who got the full radiation?

"Time for me to work," muttered the woman while stretching.

But first, a little break was in order. She knows how to do that.

Even when with her playing around, dark thoughts sprouted from her thoughts.

To be continued

A/N, leave a comment or review on this Lucky powers arc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Chapter two-An Interesting School Day

(Monday morning)

Yutaka had on her summer uniform, she was walking toward school. She couldn't help, but be happy.

'I'm so excited at my new power. Too bad I can't make it permit,' thought Yutaka. She didn't know if it could be done, but her transformation was getting easier to do.

Yutaka looked up to see her school. She mainly came by herself to think about the change that happened, she even did more training. She had to learn her limits and how to control her strength.

She was starting to get some side effects if she ended it sooner. She did that the other day by accident; it was like storing power for later use, or rerouting it.

Yutaka hummed while walking to school. She greeted fellow classmates and took her seat. The pink-haired girl looked to a blond American talking with a long black-haired girl wearing glasses.

'Looks like Patricia and Tamura-san are chatting,' thought Yutaka at seeing the two. They were good friends of hers.

Yutaka looked around, but didn't find her other friend.

'That's odd, where's Minami-chan?' thought Yutaka not seeing the green-haired girl.

'I hope she isn't sick,' thought a concerned Yutaka. Her friend was a sturdy person.

"Okay everyone, take your seats," called out a blond woman walking into the classroom. She was dressed in a lite blue shirt with grey pants.

Everyone took their seats and looked to the front.

"Okay, I'm taking roll call," said Nanako looking at her clipboard.

The blond teacher started calling off names of her students.

Yutaka started to get out her supplies for class. She looked at Nanako, ready for to learn. However, she wanted to train her reserve power.

It was mainly geared toward enhancing her senses.

'Why not try to get a closer look at Kuroi-sensei,' thought Yutaka, focusing her eyes on the teacher.

Suddenly, Yutaka could see Nanako's fang up close.

'A little too much,' thought Yutaka easing off. She could now see Nanako's face clearly.

She didn't ready practice with her senses, but from she could gather. They all worked when transformed.

'This might be a good way to control them better,' thought the pink-haired teen with a smile.

She could also feel when her power would run out.

'Let's try to a different one,' thought Yutaka focusing on her ears.

Nanako was done with roll call; she turned to work on the blackboard to begin the lesson.

Yutaka could now hear various mutters. She couldn't tell where they came from, but heard them clearly.

Yutaka sweat-dropped at hearing various things, they didn't make sense.

Suddenly, her hearing went back to normal. Her reserves were used up.

'It would seem the more intense the use, the sooner I empty my reserve,' thought Yutaka at the happening.

With this done, Yutaka went on to learn.

(Later lunch time)

Yutaka sat down at her desk with Patricia and Hiyori, each eating their lunches.

"So Yutaka," said Patricia. "I see you've been doing better the last two days."

Hiyori looked a little confused, but did notice her friend looked healthier.

"Yes, it seems that I'm getting better," Yutaka answered with smile. She didn't want to tell the reason why it happened.

"That's great!" exclaimed Patricia with a smile.

Even Hiyori smiled at the news.

They went to talking about the normal things.

(Another part of the school)

A small machine floated around looking at everything. It kept itself hidden from prying eyes. It scanned the area. It can see the teachers' lounge that's where it needed to be.

The orb floated toward the room. It started looking at the teachers. Its glaze fell on Nanako, who was eating.

"Subject located, female late twenties. Commencing full scan," the machine sent to its master, quietly.

On its screen, a full picture of the teacher appeared. It showed her statics.

"Subject is in okay condition, despite being a drinker. Subject is right for use," reported the machine.

"Finding other candidate for-"

"Sensei, I've got the report," called out a teen girl walking into the room. She accidently hit the spy.

The girl was about seventeen with lightly dark skin. She had messy dark blond hair.

"Warning, warning interference," the machine sent out. It got caught in girl's skirt.

It tried to move, but shorted out.

(A dark room)

"Darn it," cursed the mysterious girl at losing the signal.

She worked the keyboard that had showed her machine's condition.

"It's not damaged, thankfully," said the girl at reading the information.

She started working on rebooting the bot. She smiled at seeing it coming back online.

She could now see the room.

"Excellent, it's still working," muttered girl, relieved.

It would seem her spy bot was durable.

The girl worked the controls, freeing her spy. She smiled at seeing her other target close-by.

"Perfect," muttered the smirking girl.

She typed on her keyboard, collecting all the data.

"Despite there…oddest they are right for my test," muttered the girl at reading the data.

She looked behind her to see a couple of metallic suits.

"Militaries of the world are trying to make power suit and here. I've made one from junk," muttered the girl in disbelief at her power.

She even built a mecha for any purpose, provided that it had the right equipment.

"Hmm," she hummed in thought.

Suddenly she smirked at an idea. "Why do see what that mecha can do. Plus, it would help Yutaka with her testing."

The girl started firing up her mecha. It was in a hidden spot, it would draw to much attention to her home.

(After school)

Yutaka smiled at how her day went. She didn't have to worry about fainting or anything her weak condition would bring out.

'That wish helped me,' thought Yutaka, with joy at her changes.

*BOOM*

"What is going on?!" exclaimed a scared Yutaka looking around, spooked from the loud noise.

She saw a dust cloud and screams.

Yutaka shook in fear, but slowly walked to see what happened. She stayed close to her school's wall, she peeked around the corner.

"A…mecha?" muttered a confused Yutaka at seeing it.

It was about ten foot tall with two different arms. One arm had an oversized hand; the other looked like a vacuum cleaner. Strange thing, it looked uneven in spots like…it was made from spare parts.

Yutaka could see various students looking at the mecha with confusion and fear.

"Was there a movie being made near-by?"

"That looks like a misshapen titan."

There were other comments on seeing the mecha.

'Should I be ready to change?' thought Yutaka, unsure about what do. She might have to fight the thing, like in a movie, but she didn't want to risk being exposed. Especially since she doesn't' have a way to hide her identity.

The mecha's eyes came alive.

This caused everyone to tense, not knowing what to do.

The mecha raised it vacuum hand at a group of females. Instantly, they cried out in embarrassment. The darn thing was blowing there skirts up.

'A perverted mecha,' thought a sweat-dropping Yutaka.

It was then the robot lifted up its other hand, which glowed. A tree nearby was picked up and thrown at the school.

Everyone screamed in fear, they even started running away from the crazed machine.

As for Yutaka, she shook in fear.

'That thing is dangerous!' thought the pink-haired girl slowly moving away.

"Can I do it?" Yutaka muttered, unsure about fighting the mecha with her power.

Sure she was stronger when transformed, but…

She heard more cries of fear from everywhere.

"I have to," replied a determined Yutaka with fists clenched.

She knows where to get the milk she needs, but there was a problem.

"Need a disguise," Yutaka muttered, running off to get the milk needed.

An idea came to her.

"That might work," muttered the pink-haired girl. "It's better than that weird anime Onee-chan spoke of."

Konata talked an anime that had a heroine wearing only a mask or being only in her underwear. Yutaka wasn't sure, Konata shut up at seeing her.

Yutaka ran off to get ready for her fight.

(Near the mecha)

Patricia and Hiyori were near the rampaging mecha, they were leaving for home.

"This is really happening!" exclaimed Hiyori, trying to stay safe with her American friend.

"It is!" replied Patricia. "This is a good and bad thing."

"I know! We might be killed, there is nothing stopping that thing," replied Hiyori with a blue face, knowing what usually happens to people in this situation.

The two otakus looked to see the mecha raising its vacuum hand at them!

"Oh no, my bad luck had to kick in!" Hiyori exclaimed in fear.

"We need to move!" Patricia ordered to her friend, grabbing her arm to run away.

Hiyori followed her friend, trying hard not to fall on her face.

The mecha looked at the two running teens, orders were sent to it. Unknown to everyone present, the mecha was receiving them. The damage that it was doing was minimal.

It only did damage that could easily be fixed. There weren't any scratches on anybody, as it was very careful with it attacks. It was launching a soft attack at two teens.

"Huh?" muttered Patricia at feeling a breeze.

Even Hiyori felt it.

Suddenly they realized the mecha was using its vacuum on them!

"No!" cried out the meganekko in fear.

The mecha only used a fraction of its power, not hurting them. But it did cause some damage.

"Stop it!" cried out Hiyori, trying to stop her skirt from being flipped.

Sadly, she only kept showing off her panties that were lite green. The waist had lace ribbons.

Even Patricia was trying to do the same. Hers were side type pink with hearts on ties.

"Um…can you please stop," a meek voice ordered.

Instantly, the mecha stopped it attack and turned around.

Both Patricia and Hiyori sighed in relief, but were curious. They brazed against the school, ready to take cover if needed.

They looked at a person. It was a female by her body, a very well-endowed one. But her face was covered with a make-shift mask with their school's uniform for PE, making it hard to know who she was.

"Is she a student here?" muttered Patricia, thinking if she ever seen her before.

"She might be," replied Hiyori, also thinking about this event.

As for the masked Yutaka, she tried to stay calm. She hoped that she could pull this off, but she hasn't been in a fight before.

The mecha stared at Yutaka, suddenly it thrown a pile of dirt at her.

Yutaka dodged the lump of ground. She then saw bursts of air hitting for her.

One hit her, she cried out in pain. Lucky for her, it didn't hurt too much because her power.

Yutaka saw a tree hitting for, acting fast. She caught the tree and used it as a weapon on the mecha. She seemed to damage it.

"Yes!" muttered Yutaka in victory.

However, it was short lived. The mecha had grabbed Yutaka with it other arm's power.

Yutaka cried at being thrown into the school's wall, she was a bit winded.

"Whoever that is," Patricia said. "She isn't much of a fighter, like in some anime."

Hiyori nodded in agreement with her friend.

Yutaka shook off the cobwebs, recovering quickly. She looked to the mecha throwing burst of air at her. She dodged them very quickly.

'What I'm going to do?' thought a scared Yutaka, not knowing how to stop this thing.

"Not good, she might not stop it," commented Hiyori with concern.

"Where's a Gundam when you need it," muttered Patricia with steel.

Hiyori agreed with that statement.

Yutaka dodged another seize from the mecha, but at a cost.

*Rip*

Her shorts were ripped off.

Yutaka screamed in embarrassment at being…dearmored. The poor teen tried to cover her pink underwear that had stars and hearts, with no luck.

Suddenly, Yutaka glared at the mecha.

"Oh no, it just did something very dangerous," muttered Hiyori with a sweat-drop.

"Your right, it has brought out _righteous female fury_," stated Patricia with a nod.

"Ecchi!" screamed Yutaka, jumping at the mecha with a punch.

*Boom*

Yutaka had punched a hole right though the mecha's torso. Sparks flew out from the hole.

Both Patricia and Hiyori winched.

"Dang, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that," muttered Patricia.

As for the transformed pink-haired girl.

*Bam*

She slammed a double fisted blow into robots head that caved it in. She wasn't sure about doing that, but was to mad to care.

The mecha fell down, no longer working.

Yutaka landed and ran off. Leaving the two otakus shocked at such a…fight.

As for Yutaka, she ran to the locker room where she hidden her clothes.

'Oh, I hope my friends don't know it was me,' thought Yutaka with a groan.

She did see Patricia and Hiyori taking cover, they didn't seem hurt.

Yutaka took off her borrowed shirt, showing her pink camisole with hearts and stars, stretched to its limit.

Yutaka took a deep breath and revered back to her normal self. She changed back into her uniform, and was about to go check on her friends. But didn't think it would be wise.

'They might be suspicious so I'll go home,' thought a reluctant Yutaka.

Yutaka ran off to home.

(With Hiyori and Patricia)

As for the two otaku, they were leaving the school. They didn't know how to explain what happened.

"Even if it was scary that was exciting!" exclaimed Patricia with fist in the air.

Hiyori nodded slowly, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" asked a curious Patricia, seeing her friend deep in thought.

"It's about that girl who saved us. She sounded familiar," Hiyori replied rubbing her chin.

Patricia was a little put off at the reply, but she started thinking about the girl. She did sound familiar.

"Your right, when I think about it. That almost sounded like Yutaka," said Patricia, unsure.

"Yu-chan that's unreal! She can't do anything like that, but…that girl acted like her," Hiyori replied confused at the thought of her friend doing that.

"I know it's crazy to think about. However, Yutaka is healthier. What if she somehow acquired a power," Patricia replied back sagely.

Hiyori slowly nodded and said, "You have a point Patricia. Can we get any proof of this?"

"I noticed that a pair of my shorts was ripped this weekend," Patricia replied.

"Okay, how's that weird?" asked the meganekko with a sweat-dropped.

"They didn't have any tears before, but when I found them. They looked like they were ripped off by someone," Patricia explained.

Hiyori stared at the American, looking thoughtful at the story.

"When I asked Konata about it, she said that Yutaka was in my room earlier. She was wearing one of my shirts," Patricia stated.

"That is weird, Yu-chan usually doesn't do that," Hiyori muttered, remembering whenever they had sleepovers. The pink-haired girl prefers her own clothes, since everyone's would be too big on her.

"Think we need to confront her?" asked Patricia.

"Maybe not right now," replied Hiyori after some thought.

The American nodded and went off to the Izumi home. While Hiyori went off to her own for the night.

(The mysterious room)

The girl was typing away at the console, collecting all the data from the fight.

"Okay, she has excellent reflexes along with strength. That's not including her toughness. Amazing what that radiation has done to her," muttered the girl in awe.

This data was flawless.

"How do I transfer that power, if I need to? I would finally have an excellent body," muttered the girl tapping her chin, envious.

She wanted to have a body like that! Hopefully her calculations might have good news.

She started typing on her console, putting together all of her data.

"The exoskeletons are almost done. They only need the data I've collected, and I'll be ready," muttered the girl.

A tapping noise was hearing.

The girl turned around to see a big white dog walking into the room.

"Cherry," said the girl, surprised.

Cherry sat down, giving her a sad look.

She sighed, "I guess you don't like that automatic brusher."

Cherry gave off a little bark.

The girl walked toward Cherry, showing she had short green hair. Her outfit was a simple gray shirt and dark blue shorts, with patches of grease. There was even a pair of goggles on her head. Her blue eyes were soft at seeing her beloved dog.

"I'm sorry Cherry," Minami said. "I thought you would have liked it, if it's not to your liking that's okay."

Minami walked toward her dog and petted him.

"I'll only brush you from now on," Minami muttered to her dog, which gave her an affectionate lick.

Minami giggled at the lick, enjoying it.

"Oh well time for a break," Minami muttered. "Let's get some air Cherry."

Cherry seemed to liked that idea, so the two went off for their walk.

Minami went off to get Cherry's leash, with Cherry following his owner.

(Izumi residence)

Yutaka walked into the home.

"I'm home," she called out.

"Welcome back," replied a blue haired man walking to see her.

He was wearing a Gi-like outfit that was blue. There was mole under one eye.

"Hello uncle Soujirou," Yutaka greeted her uncle.

Soujirou smiled at seeing Yutaka.

Suddenly the door opened, rushed.

The two jumped in fright. They saw it was Konata who opened the door.

"Konata, what is the matter?" asked Soujirou, holding his chest.

"I sorry dad, but I need to see if Yu-chan is home," Konata answered out of breath.

Soujirou looked confused at the answer.

As for Yutaka, she tilted her head, "What's wrong Onee-chan?"

Konata could that her target was home, she sighed in relief.

"I'm glad," muttered Konata.

"Um…what's going on?" asked Konata's dad, wanting answers.

"I'm sorry dad, it that I've heard something happened at Ryoo high," Konata answered.

Soujirou turned blue at hearing this.

As for Yutaka, she stiffened a hearing her cousin. She didn't know what say about her _little_ _fight_.

"What a minute," said Konata. "Where's Patricia?!"

Soujirou was becoming more concerned, "What if she's hurt! I don't want our guest hurt under my watch! What kind of man would I be?!"

"I'm thankful you're worried about me, but please calm down a little," replied a nervous voice.

The trio looked at door to see Patricia standing there, laughing nervously.

"Thank Haruhi you're okay!" exclaimed Konata with a hug at the taller girl.

Patricia returned the hug, not minding it.

"I wouldn't know what to if a fellow Otaku got hurt," muttered Konata, relieved.

Soujirou looked ready to hug the American, but Konata glared at him. He stiffened with a sweat-drop.

"Don't think about it Dad. It's already enough with my hug, so no," Konata replied firmly.

Soujirou slumped while Konata broke the embrace.

"So what happened?" asked Konata, looking at Patricia.

Patricia smiled, "You will not believe it!"

"Oh, what happened, please tell," Konata pleaded, eager to know what got the American railed up.

Patricia told the family what happened.

Both of the Izumi's eyes had widened in awe.

"I don't believe it! I real life mecha right before you!" screamed Konata.

Patricia nodded.

"This is huge! I wish you could have gotten a picture of it! If we showed this to Kagami, she'll flip. Hell, even Miyuki might be surprised," replied Konata, almost bouncing off the walls.

Even her father looked about ready to do the same. His thoughts turned to the other part.

"What about your savior?" he asked.

Yutaka stiffened a little.

Patricia noticed this, but kept it to herself.

"We're not sure," Patricia shrugged. "She left too quickly for us to thank her."

Yutaka out a breath of relief as quietly as she could.

"So we have a person who can make a mecha," muttered Konata. "There is another person who has incredible power. Oh this has anime storyline written all over it!"

Yutaka laughed nervously at her cousin's outburst.

Soujirou looked Yutaka, a little suspicious.

Yutaka became a little uncomfortable at the look.

"Why didn't you see any of this Yu-chan?" asked Konata's father, calmly.

"Well…I've…ran away," Yutaka answered reserved.

"You ran away," replied Konata this time.

Yutaka nodded, "Yes, I was so scared at the noise that I wanted to get away."

The Izumis were a bit put off at the answer.

'Please buy it,' thought a sweating Yutaka, hoping they couldn't tell she was lying.

"From what I heard from Patricia," said Konata. "That was the right thing to do. You could have been hurt pretty badly Yu-chan."

"I'm also glad you got out of there. We can't have a member of our family getting hurt by a crazed person," replied Soujirou with a nod.

"Thanks," replied Yutaka, relieved at the family's praises.

Patricia though was watching Yutaka, calmly. She was taking in all the signs that the short girl was giving.

'You do know something Yutaka,' thought the American. 'I'll keep an eye on you; hopefully I'll get an answer.'

For now she will keep watch on her friend, hoping for clues to this little mystery.

There day went on as normal.

(The next day-Ryoo High)

"Man, this is turning out to be one hell of a day," Nanako muttered sourly.

She heard of the mecha's attack. At first she thought it was hoax, as there was no mecha was found. But the damage to school and rage of female students were proof it happened.

Luckily, the damage was minimal so classes weren't affected. However, the principal was making it hard on the staff to keep an eye out. They didn't need a repeat of the same thing.

'It's not my fault that some crazy person decided to let that thing loose!' Nanako thought with a huff.

The blond teacher kept on walking, enraged at the events. She perked at seeing one of her students. It was Minami, but she was wearing a pair of googles on her head.

"Strange," muttered Nanako walking toward the younger woman.

Minami seemed to not notice the teacher either.

"Iwasaki," Nanako called out.

Minami stopped and looked to see Nanako. "Yes sensei."

"Why are you wearing goggles on your head?" Nanako asked with her arms crossed.

Minami looked a little confused, but realized she was wearing them.

"I'm sorry Kuroi-sensei," Minami apologized while taking them off.

"It's okay, but don't let it happen again. Wearing something like that isn't part of the school's dress code," said Nanako firmly.

Minami nodded, already putting them up.

'I've gotten used to wearing them,' thought Minami. These goggles helped her when making stuff. They protected her eyes while giving her information.

"I'll see you in class Iwasaki," Nanako said while walking to her classroom.

Minami waved at the teacher, but was thinking. It's on her special project, if it was good news, she might change her plans. It was the one thing she wanted most.

She didn't have to bother Yutaka anymore, and have a normal life. Well normal as she could be as a genius of sorts.

The hidden genius went off to start her day, hoping to keep her secret.

With a small smile, Minami went off to start her day of school.

To be continued

A/N Reviews and comments most welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter Three-A Battle of Friends

(Patricia's bedroom)

The American stretched while sitting at her desk, she was doing homework. So far, the last few days have been quiet.

"This is tuff," muttered Patricia. "I know Konata went to school there before, but I don't think she can help."

Knowing how the smaller otaku acts, she wasn't a safe bet on helping her with school work. Patricia mind wondered to the mystery of Yutaka.

She has been keeping an eye on her friend. It wasn't broadcasted, but there was something different about her alright.

She was able to spot Yutaka getting clothes that wouldn't have fit, but looked like they could fit the person who saved her.

"Even Hiyori noticed it," Patricia hummed out.

The meganekko was helping to keep an eye on her. She did notice a thing or two. So far, they haven't confronted her about it.

Another thought hit Patricia. It was about Minami, another one of her friends. Lately, she seems different.

It took Patricia a bit of thought to put the pieces together. It would seem the silent girl was smarter. As she was able to answer questions faster, even ones that in the past were tuff for her to answer.

"That is too much of a coincidence," the American muttered rubbing her chin.

"I've almost missed it to," Patricia muttered. "Or maybe…she is trying to hide it."

Patricia nodded at statement. It could be possible, after all. They still didn't know who made that mecha.

"It might be possible those two are connected," Patricia stated firmly.

It would seem the two do concede.

"I could confront Yutaka about it. She might come clean with what she's hiding. But if Minami is hiding something, I'm afraid of asking. She might be the one who unleashed that mecha," Patricia muttered, wondering on what to do.

From what she could gather, Yutaka hasn't changed much. As for Minami, she seems more…cold. As if she became arrogant.

"If Minami is the one who made that mecha, what can she really do? I have no way of knowing that," Patricia stated with a shiver.

That mecha may not have hurt her, well her _dignity_ a little. But for the most part, she wasn't hurt, but that could change?

Another thought came to Patricia.

"What if that mecha was after Yutaka," muttered the American, alarmed.

The darn machine did seem more active when that girl appeared and if that girl was Yutaka. Does that mean Minami knows about Yutaka?

"This could get dangerous, I need to tell Yutaka soon," stated Patricia, concerned for her friend.

(Yutaka's room)

The short girl was looking over her new clothes; they all would fit her transformed state. Even though she was able to buy them, she noticed that Patricia was watching her.

"Patricia is suspicious…that's understandable. I've changed a little," Yutaka muttered at her changes.

They weren't big per say, but were there. She was a bit more confident. Also, it would seem she could stay transformed longer.

"It might be because I'm drinking milk more, or my body's getting used to the change," Yutaka said with a hum.

She thought about the past few days, they were peaceful as normal, which she was grateful for however she couldn't. But help feel a sense of dread.

"It must be from that little fight with that mecha," Yutaka muttered quietly.

After all what was left of that mecha disappeared. So, somehow it was recovered. That meant someone did it, which means she might not be out of danger yet.

"What am I going to do?" Yutaka muttered unsure about her options. She wasn't sure about talking about this to her older sister, it was so unbelievable.

So that meant she will have to handle it by herself, which was a bit strange in a way. As she wasn't that strong enough to do things like this before.

'I only hope it wouldn't come to that,' thought a hopeful Yutaka, she didn't want to hurt anyone if she have to.

Yutaka folded the clothes and put them up. The short girl went on to finish her homework for the day.

(Minami's room)

The genius girl was working on a skintight suit, black in color. She pulled it, testing its elasticity.

"Excellent, it will fit to the person's frame with no problems," Minami muttered.

This was a critical part of using one of her ex-suits. It helped relay the user's motions to the frame, making for quicker reaction time.

Minami could see the two other exoskeletons were of a different type. As one was mainly designed for close combat, while the other one was for long-range combat.

There was another one, it was Minami's own. It still needed a couple of modifications.

Minami took one last looked at a monitor, making her growl.

"My wish is not possible without that radiation," she growled, enraged at her findings.

It was time for her to go Yutaka hunting and no one was going to stop her! She will have her wish no matter what.

Minami took a deep breath to calm her rage. She turned her attention back to her skin suit.

"I better check to see if it fits," Minami said as she worked on it.

The other skin suits were too different for her, but might fit the persons they were made for.

Minami took off her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her underwear. She had a deep green camisole with lace. As for her panties, they were also a deep green with a floral lace.

Minami winched at the tightness of the suit, but was able to put it on.

"Okay, it fits like it should," Minami muttered feeling it while moving around.

There didn't seem to be any hinder to her movements.

"Excellent, now time to see if it works," Minami replied walking toward her exoskeleton.

She slipped her left arm into the machines arm. After a few seconds, it booted up. Minami moved her arm.

The exoskeleton followed her movements, flawlessly.

"Perfect, it picking up my nervous system signals. That would ensure it react instantly," Minami said, glad her project was coming along.

Minami disengaged the arm. Even though the arm worked perfectly, it still need time to be completed. Even the other suits need a little more fine tuning.

"I'm almost ready to begin," Minami muttered firmly.

She has a mission that she can't fail! Her wish depends on it!

(Later-An Apartment)

"Finally, it's the weekend!" Nanako exclaimed while walking around her apartment.

It was even better that no more problems this week. So, it time for much needed rest for her!

"I can't wait to do some grinding," Nanako muttered ready to fire up her computer.

The teacher started the computer up, but she was antsy.

"Why not have a shower. I could it use after today," Nanako muttered with a smirk.

Nanako went off to the bathroom, ready to clean up.

"Ah the simple joys of relaxing," Nanako singed to herself.

The blond woman started taking off her clothes. Revealing a purple bra and panty set.

Nanako was about to take off her underwear, but stiffened at hearing a noise. She raised an eyebrow, not sure about it.

Suddenly, a thing appeared before the teacher. It was a helicopter-like toy.

"What the hell," Nanako muttered confused at seeing it.

The chopper then puffed a dust cloud at Nanako.

Nanako inhaled the dust and instantly felt drowsy. Nanako fell to the ground, asleep. She didn't hit anything on the way down.

The chopper went to the door and unlocked it. Minami walked into the room soon after.

"That was too easy," Minami muttered while a chest followed her.

It contained the exoskeleton, designed for Nanako. Her probe had sneaked into the teacher's apartment with no problems.

Minami closed the door. She made sure it was locked.

With a smirk, Minami looked at the sleeping Nanako, "Time to get cracking."

She already had taken care of the other one.

Minami reached in the chest to get her tools needed, tomorrows the day she will strike.

Yutaka had called her earlier saying if she wanted to spend the day with her. She politely turned her down, but she was able to find out where they were going.

It was part of town that wouldn't have so many people around, a perfect place to fight her with no distractions of any kind.

"I can't wait," Minami muttered at what tomorrow would bring.

Hopefully, she will have she wanted with no problems.

Minami went to work.

(The next day)

Yutaka was at the meeting place. She was waiting for Patricia and Hiyori. She was simply dressed in cherry pink t-shirt with jeans.

Strangely, they both wanted to check up on something before meeting her.

'I wonder what is up with Minami-chan,' Yutaka thought, concerned for her friend.

Like her other two friends, she noticed that the green-haired girl seemed distant.

Yutaka sighed, not knowing what to make of Minami's change.

"We're here Yutaka," Patricia called out to her friend.

Yutaka greeted her with Hiyori. Both of them were dressed casually like her.

"Did you wait too long Yu-chan?" Hiyori asked her friend.

Yutaka shook her head. "No, I didn't wait that long. So, let's get going."

"Okay," both Hiyori and Patricia replied.

The trio of teens started walking off.

Yutaka hummed a tune, in front of friends. Hiyori and Patricia followed behind. As for the reason why the two were came later. They were talking about confronting Yutaka, and about Minami.

They hoped there other friend wasn't the one behind that mecha's attack.

The trio of friends started talking, they even giggled at Patricia's joke.

"Found you, Kobayakawa Yutaka!" screamed a female voice.

The trio stiffened, seeing a small female in a skintight suit, it mainly red with orange. She had various gadgets on her arms and legs. Strangely, it was a teacher from there school.

"Is that Sakuraba-sensei?" Hiyori asked seeing the short woman.

"I think so," Yutaka answered, uncertain about this.

Hikaru pointed her arm at group. A small device popped up and fired a beam at them.

"Watch out!" screamed Patricia, grabbing both Yutaka and Hiyori.

She pushed them to ground, dodging the beam. They looked to see where the beam landed.

It hit a building, causing a fair amount of damage.

"Dang," muttered Hiyori at the site.

Yutaka heard a crying above, "We need to move!"

At hearing there friend's warning, they moved.

Not too long, a person landed where they were.

"What the…Kuroi-sensei!" exclaimed Patricia, seeing it indeed the teacher with a fist in the ground.

She was dressed in a skintight suit, mostly blue. From what the trio could see, she was wearing a metal skeleton.

"What is she wearing?" Patricia asked seeing the strange thing.

Hiyori could see Hikaru was also wearing, but looked different, where Nanako's suit seemed more robust around her hands and legs. Hikaru looked more geared to long range.

Yutaka was sweating bullets at seeing the two teachers attacking them.

Hikaru raised her arms, armed with her lasers. Even Nanako got into a fighting stance.

"Let's get out of here!" Hiyori screamed to her friends, running away.

Yutaka and Patricia followed her.

Explosions were behind them, lucky missing them.

"This is crazy!" screamed Patricia, running for her life.

They turned at a corner, nearly missing Nanako's fist.

They turned blue at seeing the damage to the wall. A big hole made from that blow.

"We need to hide!" Hiyori stated looking for a place that was safe.

"Over there!" Patricia said while pointing to a spot.

It seemed secluded enough, so they ran for it. The group of friends made it there and hid the best they could.

"Think we lost them?" Hiyori asked out of breath.

"I don't know, but let's assume the worst," Patricia answered, trying to catch her breath.

Yutaka was also trying to catch her breath, but she could understand Patricia's concerns. The teachers seemed bent on hunting her.

'What am I going to do?' thought Yutaka, worried.

The place they were at is a typical resting spot, it had various vending machines. Yutaka perked at seeing a machine holding a milk product.

'That might help, but do I want my friends knowing my secret,' Yutaka thought with a gulp.

Yutaka looked at her friends, seeing Patricia looking around the corner. Patricia came back fast.

"Darn, they might be coming this way," the American whispered to her friends, scared at her teachers.

Hiyori couldn't stop the shivers down her spine, scared at the statement.

This was all Yutaka needed to make her choice. She silently made her way to the vending machine. With a gulp, she paid for her drink.

Both Patricia and Hiyori became scared at hearing the noise made by this.

"Yu-chan, what are you doing?!" Hiyori quietly asked her friend, hoping the noise didn't catch the crazed teacher's attention.

Yutaka hurried to get the drink and looked at her friends, "I have a way to save us. It's my secret as to way I'm healthier."

The otakus tensed at hearing there friend's reply. This was what they wanted to know, it looks like they will get there answers.

Yutaka drink the milk product, hopping it will work. Yutaka finished, but didn't feel anything right off the bat. She started to become scared.

"I hoped that worked," Patricia muttered, concerned at seeing her friends look.

Even Hiyori was worried that they might be found, and no telling what those two would do.

Yutaka suddenly felt her body changing; she smiled in relief, "Yes its working!"

The two were spooked at Yutaka's cry, but kept quiet. They could see the pink-haired girl's body growing larger.

'It can't be!' thought Hiyori. 'My daydream of her becoming a giant is coming true!'

Yutaka height reached her transformed state. As for her clothes, they were stretched to their limits. Her t-shirt was able to fit her form, barely. As for her shorts, the button popped off. Even her zipper barely stayed on, but held.

Yutaka breathed, thankful that the clothes were holding.

"You're the one who saved us," Patricia stated to Yutaka firmly.

Yutaka nodded reluctantly.

Patricia looked ready to talk some more, but pointed behind Yutaka, "There here!"

Yutaka looked behind to see Hikaru firing missiles this time. With a grunt, she grabbed her friends and jumped away.

They screamed in fright at being handled like…dolls.

'It really is her!' thought Hiyori, knowing that the mysteries girl had incredible strength.

Yutaka landed on near-by rooftop and placed her friends there, "Stay here."

The otakus only nodded dumbly at their friends order. Yutaka jumped back to the street.

Nanako stood in front of her, ready to fight her.

'This is crazy,' thought a sweat-dropping Yutaka, lost as to why her teachers wanted to fight her.

Also, where did they get those things!

That one of thought was stopped by Nanako charging at her.

Yutaka cried out while dodging the haymaker, but Nanako responded with a kick. It connected with Yutaka's stomach.

Yutaka gave off a cry, it stringed! If even made her flew into a close-by wall.

"Ouch," Yutaka muttered in pain.

However, she didn't much time to recover. Hikaru was targeting her lasers at her.

Yutaka almost didn't dodge this in time. Nanako ran after the pink-haired with a cocked fist.

Both Patricia and Hiyori watched, completely feeling helpless.

"Darn it!" Patricia cursed. "We need to help her!"

"I know, but how? We're no match for our teachers in those suits," Hiyori replied with frustration.

Patricia grunted, but took a look at Hikaru. She hummed, seeing something off.

"What is it Patricia?" Hiyori asked, seeing her friend looking thoughtful.

"Sakuraba-sensei, her eyes look unfocused," the American answered seeing her eyes looked off.

Hiyori took a look at Nanako, who was trying to hit a running Yutaka. She could see the same look on her face.

"Your right Patricia, could it be possible that they are being controlled," Hiyori replied.

"I bet they are! If we could stop whatever is giving them orders, they might go back to normal," the American replied, hoping that this plan would work.

Hiyori watched the two as closely she could. She spotted the head frames of the teachers glowing softly.

"That might be what is controlling them!" Hiyori exclaimed while pointing at their helmets.

Patricia could see the lite glow.

"Yutaka!" the American called out to her friend.

Yutaka looked at her friend while trying to dodge all of her teacher's attacks.

"Try to break those there head frames! They might be controlled by that!" Patricia yelled to her friend, hoping that might help.

Yutaka looked a confused at the statement, but looked at Hikaru. She could see the teacher's eyes unfocused and her head frame glowing.

Yutaka charged at small woman. She engaged her thrusters to get away from Yutaka.

Yutaka however jumped at her, catching the teacher. Who started trashing, trying to get free from Yutaka's grip. With a pull, Yutaka was able to get the device off.

Instantly, Hikaru slumped down.

"It worked," Yutaka muttered relived that it worked.

She didn't want to hurt anyone. She gently placed the teacher on the ground.

"I hope you'll understand when you wake up, sensei," Yutaka said to the teacher, softly.

"Yu-chan, look out!" Hiyori warned her friend.

Yutaka looked around, she found Nanako charging at her. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough time to block or dodge the attack.

Yutaka was slammed into another wall, but it didn't stop there.

*Bam*

Yutaka cried out from Nanako's haymaker hitting her stomach.

"Yutaka!" screamed her friends at seeing this blow.

Nanako didn't seem to care about hurting her student. She was going for another blow, but Yutaka able to use her knee to shove her off.

Nanako held her midsection, showing she still felt pain.

"Sorry Kuroi-sensei," Yutaka apologized to the teacher with a wince. She held back as much of her strength, but it seemed that it still stringed.

Nanako glared at Yutaka, her fist made a click.

Acting on instinct, Yutaka dodged the punch.

After a second, a second click was heard and with it. The wall received even more damage.

Yutaka gulped with a sweat-drop at seeing the amount of damage done.

"Oh man, she has a super punch," Hiyori muttered with a blue face.

Patricia growled and looked around. She smiled at seeing a way down.

"Hiyori, let's get down," the American ordered firmly.

"What?" Hiyori asked confused at the order.

"I'm not going to sit down and do nothing! I'm going to help Yutaka!" Patricia stated fiercely while moving to staircase.

"What, but…"

Hiyori couldn't say more, she also wanted to help her friend, but how?

Patricia only went down the stairs, hoping she could help in some way.

Yutaka screamed, dodging another attack from Nanako.

'What am I going to do?!' thought a frantic Yutaka, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a screamed.

"Got ya!" Patricia exclaimed while grabbing Nanako from behind, covering her eyes.

Nanako grunted as her eyes covered from behind. She started trashing around; Patricia also wrapped her legs around the teacher, trying to stay on. Hoping this would help her friend.

"Patricia!" Yutaka screamed her friend's name. Who could get hurt from trying to help her.

Patricia switched her hands to Nanako's shoulders, trying to stay on the teacher which wasn't easy. Her teacher was stronger with her exoskeleton.

Yutaka saw that Nanako was about to slam into wall. If that happened, her friend might seriously hurt!

Yutaka ran toward Nanako full speed. Causing the teacher to stop, but she charged at Yutaka with a punch.

Yutaka caught the punch. But Nanako wasn't going to stop; she launched another one at the girl.

Yutaka also stopped this. It was then, Nanako started to push back. Which Yutaka started to do, but held back. She didn't want to hurt the teacher.

Patricia was still holding onto Nanako, but didn't know what to do.

"Patricia, take off that helmet!" Hiyori ordered to her friend, she gotten down to help her friends.

Patricia snapped out of and started working on getting the helmet off.

Nanako seemed to notice this. But Yutaka pushed her, making her focus back on her opponent.

'Please hurry Patricia,' thought Yutaka with grunt, hoping this would work.

Patricia desperately tried to find anything that would help. After a quick search, she found a button.

"Hope this works," Patricia muttered pressing the button.

With a click, Nanako's helmet fell apart. Nanako started to slump.

Yutaka caught the teacher while Patricia helped. They were able to save the teacher from having a hard fall.

"I'm glad that's over," muttered Hiyori, relieved it was over.

"Your right," replied Yutaka, glad the teachers were stopped and not harmed.

Patricia however looked over Nanako, noticing certain things.

Both of her friends noticed, it made them curious.

"Did you find anything Patricia?" Hiyori asked.

"These suits there wearing, they looked patched together from junk," the American replied while pointing.

The two looked at what she was pointing at. Indeed it did look made from various old parts.

"Your right Patricia," Yutaka stated.

Hiyori stiffened in realization of what this meant, "This was done by the same person who sent that mecha!"

"Your right, I did send that mecha," a voice stated very calmly.

The trios of teens looked to where that voice came from and were surprised.

"Minami-chan!" screamed Yutaka, seeing her friend in the air by them.

Both Patricia and Hiyori were surprised at seeing her, but did expect it. This confirmed there worse fears.

The group could see Minami had the same thing as the teachers, but different. It was a lite green color with jets that the girl was using to fly. She landed close to the group.

When Minami landed the jets fell off with a click. Her exoskeleton seemed to shift in different configuration. She simply clenched her fist and glared at Yutaka.

"Minami-chan," Yutaka whispered with a step back at her friend's glare.

The two otaku stepped in front of Yutaka. Each with a firm looks on their face.

"So it was you who did all this," Patricia replied tightly at the green-haired girl.

Minami nodded, not caring at the reply.

"Why?" Hiyori asked Minami.

"You want to know why I'm doing all this," Minami hummed her reply.

"Yes!" both Patricia and Hiyori replied.

Minami laughed a little, which caused some raised eyebrows. She suddenly stopped laughing and glared at them.

"It really simple," Minami stated coldly.

The trio tensed for what Minami was going to say.

"I want the radiation that resides in Yutaka's body," Minami answered while pointing at Yutaka.

Yutaka tilted her head at the answer and asked, "Radiation, Minami-chan?"

Even Patricia was stumped at hearing this.

Hiyori however seemed to thinking how Minami _would do get that radiation_.

"Yes, it's what enables you to transform. Along with my increased intelligence," Minami explained to Yutaka.

Yutaka thought about the explanation, she gasped in realization.

"It was that shooting star!" Yutaka exclaimed remembering the star she seen.

"Yes, it was a meteor that contained radiation. This radiation reacts with milk, which give us our power," Minami said.

Yutaka now had the full picture of what happened to her.

"Wait," Patricia said. "If radiation did this to you, is there any danger to you?"

Minami shook her head, "No, it's not dangerous, but we're getting off topic. I'm here from _my radiation_."

At this statement, Yutaka didn't know what to do. Her friend was the one behind the attacks, endangered her friends and everyone. She should fight her, but…

"Why do want this radiation so badly?!" Patricia asked fiercely. "You didn't need to do all this!" Patricia waved her arm at their teachers.

Minami became enraged at the question. She stomped closer to the trio, making footprints in the concrete from her increased strength.

"It's so easy for you," Minami muttered darkly at the American.

Patricia shivered at coldness of Minami's tone.

"Along with all of you," Minami said while pointing at the other teens.

Hiyori snapped out of it, wanting to know what Minami was talking about.

"What is it; about us that's hurting you, Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked softly, hoping to help her friend.

"All of you, have bigger breasts them me!" Minami stated with a red face.

That comment made the group of teens sweat-dropped.

"Huh?" asked a confused Yutaka.

"Don't deny it!" screamed Minami, pointing at Yutaka. "Even your normal form is bigger than my own!"

Yutaka coughed a little at Minami's reply. She didn't really pay that much attention to Minami's…chest.

"Great, we have enraged flat-chested girl on the loose," Patricia muttered at craziness of the situation.

"I heard that!" Minami screamed at the American, who stepped back in fright.

"Um…are sure you need to do this?" asked Hiyori.

Minami's exoskeleton seemed to powering up, "Oh yes. I need to do this, if I want to have bigger breast!"

"I'm no expert, but aren't you still growing," replied Patricia. "Wouldn't you still have time to develop breast," Patricia stated, hoping this might calm down her friend.

Minami only growled, "I've done research on my development and…"

"And?" asked Patricia with her friends waiting for the answer.

"It's only five percent that I'll grow bigger breast!" Minami ranted at the injustice of it all.

'That's not very good odds,' Hiyori thought at the reply. Sure she might have too many problems with her physique, but it would seem Minami does.

"Sorry Minami-chan," Yutaka apologized to her friend, hoping it would help.

It only seemed to enrage Minami, she glared at Yutaka.

"Enough of talking, it's time to take that radiation," Minami muttered with a charge.

Yutaka let out a yelp while dodging it with her friends moving also.

"Minami, please stop this!" Yutaka pleaded to her friend, hoping this could calm her down.

Minami only went to attack her friend again, lightly smirking. If Yutaka won't fight her, it will be much earlier for her.

"How do we stop her?" Hiyori asked Patricia quietly as possible. They now know that Minami needs to be too stopped, but how.

She seems prepared for this situation.

"I don't know, but if we can distract her. Yutaka might have an opening to exploit," Patricia whispered to Hiyori.

"I don't know if that would work again," Hiyori whispered. "Minami might expect that, she did watch the earlier fight."

Patricia hummed at the reply, trying to think a plan.

Minami's exoskeleton shifted again, forming a small device on her wrist. She pointed it at Yutaka.

Yutaka screamed again, dodging another laser blast.

'How does she keep making those things?!" thought Yutaka at how her friend was able to make lasers.

Minami caught up to Yutaka and kicked her.

Yutaka slammed into a wall with a shriek.

*Bam*

"Ouch," Yutaka muttered that kick hurt more than the impact.

Even the wall had cracks from the landing.

Yutaka pull out of the wall and shook off the cobwebs, but she didn't have long to recover. She could see Minami coming at her with another kick.

Yutaka let out a squeak while getting out of the way.

"This is getting out of hand," Hiyori muttered concerned for both of her friends. She didn't want hurt Minami, but at the same time. She needed to be stopped.

Patricia seemed to think of an idea, she smirked.

"You have an idea," said Hiyori, seeing her friend's smirk.

"I do," Patricia answered. "Minami seems to have lost a grip on her emotions."

Hiyori nodded that seemed right.

"That's what I'm going to use against her," Patricia said very mischievously.

Hiyori sweat-dropped at the idea, but…it might work.

'I better stand back a little,' thought the dark-haired, moving slowly away from the American.

"Ooh Minami," Patricia cooed out.

Both Minami and Yutaka looked confused at the blond. Seemly stopping there fight.

"You're jealous of _these_ are you?" Patricia questioned while presenting her breast to Minami.

A throbbing vein appeared on Minami's head, showing that Patricia's taunt was getting under her skin.

"Patricia, what are you doing?" Yutaka asked her friend, knowing this wasn't a good idea.

"After all," Patricia continued, not caring about Yutaka's concerns. "I'm already beating you, Minami."

Minami glared at the blond while her exoskeleton shifted again.

Patricia felt a cold sweat running down her back.

'I did it, but I've might have bitten off more than I could chew,' thought the sweating American, knowing how out matched she was.

Yutaka charged at Minami, hoping to stop her friend.

Minami however, seemed to predict this. With a simply move, she tossed Yutaka.

Yutaka screamed, landing into the ground not that hurt. But, she needed to help Patricia before anything happened to her.

Minami smirked as she went back to attacking Yutaka.

"Ekk," Yutaka yelped out while rolling away.

"What?" Patricia said in disbelief at seeing the change.

"Nice try," Minami said to the American. "I'm not falling for your trick. Besides, I'll make you _eat_ _those_ _words_ _later_."

Patricia shivered at Minami's tone. It was cold, almost like…she didn't care about anything, but herself.

"Minami, is she…gone," Patricia muttered with her head down. "Have we lost our friend to this power?"

She couldn't help, but feel that was the case. Even though Minami was mainly quiet, she still was kind.

"I don't think she's completely gone, Patricia," Hiyori replied softly, walking close to her friend.

"You think so?" questioned the American, watching the renewed fight between friends.

"I'm not completely sure, but there is a chance," Hiyori answered honestly. "Remember, she did restrain herself before. So, I'm hoping that something will wake her up."

Patricia nodded at the reply, because that mecha of hers didn't do much damage. But, with the way she was acting now…there might be no hope of Minami's kindness returning.

As for the green-haired girl, she was focused on tiring out Yutaka. So that she exact that radiation with no problems. Incase her other friends blocked her; she has a way to stop that.

Yutaka leaped away from her friend.

'I can't keep this up!' thought a frantic Yutaka.

This was mismatched fight. She may be stronger than her friend, but there were other variables in the mix. First she held back her strength were Minami didn't have that problem.

The second one was that she wasn't that good at fighting. Where Minami is a bit more of a combatant than her was it from her intelligence or something else. It didn't matter as she was wining this fight.

The worst part is she didn't know if Minami would change back to herself before her change. She was lost on how to bring back her friend.

The last part working in Minami's favor, she has a time limit, where Minami didn't have on.

'I'm getting tired of this!' thought Yutaka, frustration was starting to build in her.

Was this from being attacked or having the existing events happen to her? She didn't know, but her temper was rising.

Yutaka squeaked at being grabbed by her pants.

"To easy, Yutaka," Minami mocked the pink-haired, about to throw her.

In which she did, but…

*Rip*

Minami accidently ripped off her pants.

There gasps of shock from all of the females.

"Poor Yu-chan," Hiyori muttered in sympathy for her friend.

Both Patricia and Hiyori looked at Minami, they became shocked. From what they see, Minami looked sorry for what she did. Even it was for a second.

"Not again!" screamed Yutaka, embarrassed at being exposed again.

She got off the ground trying to cover her underwear.

"I must say Yutaka," Minami said to her friend.

Yutaka looked at Minami, wondering what she was going to do.

"I didn't know liked _dolphins_ that much," Minami taunted her friend, who squeaked at it.

Indeed, her sky blue panties were covered with chibi dolphins. There were even little lines around the dolphins, symbolizing they were swimming. They were stretched out, showing how developed her butt was.

"I…"

"Is this a fight or they now giving fashion tips," muttered Patricia, scratching her head.

Hiyori only looked blankly at the events. Seemly in thought.

Yutaka was embarrassed, but started to get angry.

"Well no surprise there," taunted Minami. "After all with that childish body, it's only natural that you would like that stuff."

Yutaka felt growled at the taunt. She even glared at Minami, who seemed to smirk at this.

"So the child doesn't like my…_endorsement_," Minami stated with her arms crossed.

She did know that Yutaka seemed a bit different like her. So, there is no telling if this would help her or bite her in the butt.

"I'm not a child!" Yutaka screamed while pointing her palms at Minami.

Suddenly as she did that, a blue beam fired at Minami.

"What the!" screamed Minami.

The beam hit the green-haired dead on.

"Holy…did Yutaka do a Kamehameha?!" said a shocked Patricia.

"I think she might have," said a sweat dropping Hiyori.

As for Yutaka, she was also shocked at firing that beam. But, she felt different…weaker.

'I've never felt like this since I got my power. Not even when I run out, I'm this tried,' thought Yutaka, wondering what is happening to her.

She looked at Minami who looked okay, but seemed a little lost.

'What's going on?' thought Minami. 'I can't think like before.'

It would seem that beam affected her thinking.

Yutaka could see Minami struggling with something, as she was holding her head in thought.

'Wait a minute,' thought Yutaka. 'Minami-chan seems to have trouble like me, so does that mean. I've cancelled out the radiation in both us."

That conclusion seems right, if so. It means that she could stop Minami, but at a cost. It would mean she couldn't transform anymore.

Yutaka shook her head, 'I must stop Minami, and even it means I'll be short for the rest of my life!'

Yutaka could see Minami getting herself together. She glared at Yutaka, engaging her exoskeleton.

"I don't what you did, but I'm not stopping," Minami muttered about ready to fight again.

However, Yutaka charged at Minami. Minami was shocked at such an abrasive move from timid teen.

Yutaka tried to call up whatever it was. She started to glow.

Minami frowned at seeing the glow, but she started glowing also.

'Not good!' thought Minami. 'I have to get away before whatever she's doing, it's affects me again!'

Minami was about to jump away, but Yutaka grabbed her.

"Let go!" Minami ordered to Yutaka, who didn't follow the order.

The two started glowing brighter, so much that the two otakus covered their eyes from it.

"What are they doing?" Hiyori asked trying to make sense.

Patricia didn't know if it was from watching anime or her survival instincts. All she knows it was time to take cover!

"Hiyori, time to take cover!" the American said to her friend.

Hiyori took her friends advice and hit the ground with her friend.

*Boom*

A small explosion took place, lucky. It wasn't too powerful to cause any damage to anything.

"Man that was loud," Hiyori stated while rubbing her ringing ears.

Patricia agreed with her, but looked to see if her friends were alive. She could see they were.

"Thank god there alive!" Patricia said relieved at the site.

She could see that Yutaka was back to normal. She was still hugging Minami, who looked a bit roughed up. Her bodysuit had holes, but still a bit modest. Even her exoskeleton seemed broken to where it couldn't work anymore.

Patricia got up and with a gulp, walked toward her friends.

"Yutaka, Minami are you two okay?" she asked them.

Yutaka slowly released Minami, not sure to make of the situation. She looked at her American friend.

"I'm fine Patricia-chan, but I'm worried for Minami-chan," Yutaka replied.

Patricia nodded, understanding her friend's concerns.

As for the green-haired girl, she seemed too lost. After a few seconds she stared at Yutaka.

"Yutaka-san…I'm back to normal," Minami stated softly, like her normal tone of voice.

"I think, I'm also back to normal," Yutaka replied with nervous laugh.

Minami couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"I think," Hiyori muttered. "We have our friend back."

Patricia smiled with a nod, "I'm glad. It's nice to have the old Minami back."

Minami stopped laughing and looked around at the damage, she started to feel regret at doing it. She did have regret before, it was only buried deep.

'I guess what they say is true, power can corrupt a person. Even it is brilliance,' thought Minami.

"Everyone," Minami called out to her friends.

They looked at green-haired wondering what she was going to do.

"I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble I caused," Minami apologized with bow.

"Minami-chan," Yutaka muttered.

"I'm also sorry for that comment on your…_private clothing_," Minami said to Yutaka, still bowing.

Yutaka smiled at seeing her friend back to her usual self.

"It's okay Minami-chan," Yutaka replied. "I'm glad that back to being you were."

Minami stood up seeing Yutaka's smile; she was relieved at seeing it. Minami looked at Patricia and Hiyori, wanting there answer.

"Since you didn't do too much _damage_," Patricia stated with Minami winching a little. "We can forgive you to, Minami."

Hiyori also nodded in agreement, she however can see a problem.

"Um…how are going to take care of your…_problem_?" Hiyori asked Minami and Yutaka while pointing at their clothes.

Yutaka screamed, remembering she was only wearing a t-shirt. It was bigger since she changed back to her smaller form, but it barely covered her butt.

Minami only stiffened with a hot blush. For the most part her bodysuit covered her body, but you could see her lacy red panties with two bows on sides.

"I've forgot that!" Yutaka cried tears at her condition.

She looked at her two friends, hoping they had an answer.

Sadly, they only shook their heads. Yutaka only slumped in despair.

Minami suddenly remembered her backup equipment, "I might have an answer to our problem."

Yutaka's eyes brightened at Minami's reply, "Really Minami-chan."

Minami nodded while tapping on a control on her wrist. After few beeps, a hovercraft appeared before them.

There was a big of sweat-dropping at it was…a bit dog looking.

'I better stay back,' thought Hiyori, knowing she enrages dogs.

"Minami, what is that?" a sweat-dropping Patricia asked while her friend walked toward the craft.

"It's my backup supplies," Minami answered. "I thought there might be things that I needed in case, so I've made it for support."

"Oh," was all that Patricia said.

Yutaka slowly walked to the craft, unsure about it.

"Don't worry Yutaka-san," Minami called out. "It won't hurt you, it isn't armed. I've might have something for you to wear in here."

Yutaka sighed at hearing this, she speed up to craft.

"While there doing that, let's go check on our senseis," Patricia said to Hiyori, who nodded.

She didn't want to be near that hovercraft.

The two otakus find their teacher, still knocked out, but okay.

"Kuroi-sensei and Hikaru-sensei are okay," Hiyori called out to Minami and Yutaka.

"They should be fine," Minami replied. "I made it so there exoskeletons won't do any damage to them in anyway. The reason why they are unconscious is because of the command I implanted into them. It keeps them asleep intel I tell them to wake up."

Hiyori nodded, understanding that was a smart thing to do.

"I think this might fit you, Yutaka-san," Minami said while handing over a pair of stretch pants.

Yutaka thanked Minami while putting them on. They were big on her, but would work on her.

As for Minami, she was able to get one for herself.

"That's better," muttered Minami with a smile.

"So what now," Hiyori said. "How do we fix this problem?"

Minami did sweat-drop a little seeing the damage to area.

"I…don't know," she replied meekly.

"I hate to say this, but run away!" screamed Patricia thinking this was the only thing they do!

"Good idea!" replied Hiyori agreeing with that plan.

"We can't just leave…can we?" asked a sweat-dropping Yutaka.

She looked at Minami, hoping to get an answer. All she saw was Minami getting on her hovercraft. Her sweat-drop got bigger.

"I can't think of any other ideas Yutaka-san. Lucky the damage to area will be repaired by some fixers I made. As for the police that are coming, we would have a hard explaining this," Minami answered.

Yutaka could see some sirens in the distance.

"Okay, but what about our senseis?" she asked again.

She got her answer seeing Patricia and Hiyori putting them on the hovercraft.

"Come on Yutaka! Time to go!" screamed Patricia.

Yutaka was confused at what to do, but she hopped on behind Patricia, who had Hiyori with the teachers in front of her. Minami seemed to be driving, as she was on the head of the craft.

With a simple command the hovercraft let the area with haste.

'Why did this turn into an anime escape plan,' thought a nervous Yutaka at the situation.

As the group left the area, various bots started cleaning and fixing everything.

(Later-Minami's secret place)

The group of teens had just dropped off Nanako and Hikaru. They were both fine, and wouldn't remember their fight with Yutaka. It would seem they woke up from a short nap.

As for the reason being here, they were curious about Minami's workshop. It was her homes basement that was hardly ever used. Is how Minami was able to keep it a secret from her mother.

Minami already changed her clothes into a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"This place is a little messy," Patricia muttered at seeing all the various parts.

It would seem that being clean wasn't on Minami's to do list.

"I agree it is messy, but most of them were work in process," Minami replied to her American friend, knowing how she was focused on making things.

Patricia nodded while taking a closer look, indeed they looked like they were being worked on.

Even her other two friends could see various machines were being made.

"Are going to continue making machines, Minami-chan?" Yutaka curious about what her friend was going to do now.

"I'm not sure Yutaka-san," Minami answered. "I know what they were meant to do, but I don't know how to build them."

"I guess it's because you've lost your genius intellect," Hiyori commented while rubbing her chin.

"I think that's right," replied a nodding Minami.

"So you have to get rid of them?" Yutaka replied thinking that would be only course of action.

"I might have to," Minami answered. "I don't know to continue making them. Lucky I have ways of disposing them."

"That's kind of sad," Patricia sighed. "Even though they might be bad, they still had a right to be finished."

"That's sad," Yutaka muttered at her friend's reply.

"Like a manga idea that you had, only for it disappear right before you," Hiyori put it into her own words on the subject.

Both Minami and Yutaka sweat-dropped at the meganekko's reply, a little lost on the statement.

"We'll chalk it up to who it works for Hiyori," Patricia replied while nodding her head sadly.

"I guess…this ends well," a confused Yutaka said relieved that things will go back to their normal calm lives.

Even though she did lose her transformation, she did have friend back to normal.

'Still,' thought the pink-haired girl. 'I would have to like to show off to Konata and Onee-chan, just once.'

After all, she would want to show them up for once on height.

Everyone, but Minami left the hidden place. Minami reassured them that she could take care of the cleanup, after all. She was the one who brought all this stuff here in the first place, so it shouldn't be a problem for her.

With their goodbyes, the group of teens went on home.

"Man, I thought this was going to a tiring day, but not this tiring," Hiyori huffed while rubbing her shoulders, seemly beat from the day's events.

"I second that," Patricia agreed with a raised hand.

Yutaka only nodded, glad that it was over with.

"So Yu-chan, you can't transform anymore?" Hiyori asked her short friend.

"I'm mostly sure that I'm back to normal," Yutaka stated sadly.

"You're sad at losing your power Yutaka?" Patricia asked her friend, curious about her friends reply.

Heck, she even would be sad if that happened to her. That is if she received a cool power like that.

The trio kept on walking off on their way home. Soon Yutaka and Patricia said goodbye to Hiyori.

As for the long-haired otaku, she her mind was racing with ideas to use.

'I need to get to my notepad soon!' she thought franticly knowing that she could lose those ideas in a flash.

After all, it has happened many times in the past.

(Later-Yutaka's room)

The pink-haired girl had finished changing into her pink pajamas. Even though she mostly rested when she got home, she barely had any energy to do anything.

So after finishing dinner, she went on ahead to sleep. Lucky for her, this wasn't too unusual for her. So, her cousin and uncle didn't think was weird of her.

'I'm already missing my power,' Yutaka thought with a groan, knowing that if she still had her power. She would have more endurance than this.

That has been proofed when she had it. So it would seem she is back to being her normal self again. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

(Morning)

Yutaka was waking up, feeling refreshed for the day. She stretched out the kinks while getting up.

Yutaka couldn't help, but smile at feeling so good. Getting up from her comfortable bed, she noticed that everything looked a little smaller.

Yutaka's eyes widened, rushing to look in mirror. She could see that she was a bit taller than last night, not as tall as she would be transformed, but still taller.

"Could it be that some of that radiation survived?" Yutaka questioned at seeing her new height.

She tried to think of any other possibly, none come to mind.

"Maybe there was enough to jump start me to grow more," Yutaka muttered. "Either way, I'll take it."

That brought a smile to the pink-haired girl. Down the road, she was getting taller.

As for the other teen that had the radiation.

"I'm not dreaming," Minami muttered in disbelief while looking the mirror.

When she woke up this morning, she felt different. Like a weight was on her chest. So she went to look for the reasons which were signs of her bust getting bigger!

Minami touched her chest, feeling that they were indeed real!

"Yes!" Minami exclaimed at having her dream fulfilled.

As her delight died down, Minami was curious about her sudden…development. Minami hummed while rubbing her chin.

After a few moments of thought a partial answer came to mind.

"I know all of my intellect is gone, so could it be that Yutaka-san's radiation entered both us, "Minami muttered her thoughts. "I think that possible. If Yutaka-san did cancel out my portion, then she might have spilt her type between us."

Minami did do a bit of research on this, she didn't get far it. So, she can't be sure about it.

"It doesn't matter," Minami stated. "No one is hurt, and I'm glad for it."

That comment brought a smile to the green-haired girl's face. Sure she may not match someone like Miyuki, but she'll take what she can get.

Minami went off to start her new normal life. One didn't have any more crazy inventions or threating her friends.

The end

A/N comments or reviews, I would like. I have a bit of news regarding this series. I'm going to up it on hiatus for a while. I want to start a new story and I think doing five stories is enough for me to do, plus I'm a little tap out on this series. So, I don't know when I'll start it back.


End file.
